Changes Of The Heart
by FridayNightFeelingFine
Summary: I’ve redone this Story, a few little things have been changed, nothing major. Gohan and chichi have changed and moved on since the cell games, But can Goku ever win back his family and find out what happened in Gohan’s life to make him full of hate?
1. Changes of the heart

I do **not** own DBZ and I **never will** and if I did there would be a lot of changes and krillens voice would be sooooooo much better and hurcule would be dead then non existent in other world. I'm doing this just too occupy me and hopefully others!

**Yaoi**** Warning** and M x F warning. This will later change into a Vegeta X Gohan and also Gohan x Eraza. Also Maybe hints of Gohan X yamcha there ;) There's a bit of Gohan X others but if they are main characters you will have too wait and see. I'm mainly going along with it as it comes!

There's gonna be abuse, also drugs, alcohol and sexual scenes and gohan is OOC (that's out of character right?) if non of this is your style **or if your underage (if you get caught reading this by mummy and daddy I wont be held responsible for you, it was your own bloody mind that got you caught, take Responsibility for your own actions!... Oh my god I've turned into my mother...)**, then please find something else to read I don't want the review's filled up with pointless rants I already warned you of :P So enjoy or hate, Please review if you like or have any comments.

**Ok sorry bout this but I have redone the story, I hated a few facts of it so little features have been added or removed, nothing major. **

**Changes of the heart**

**Chapter 1.**

Gohan's P.O.V

Why did he leave us? He knew we needed him! I know I beat the worse threat to come yet, cell, But that didn't mean we could live without him! I can't believe I was hearing right when he said he wasn't gonna come back, I felt like it was a big slap across my face or even one of cell's punch's. Did we do something too make him go? Wasn't I good enough son? Of course I wasn't, I practically killed him today… I had a chance too seize everything, defeat cell and live happily ever after but what did I do? I just messed with the stupid creature. I thought I was doing a good thing in making cell suffer… Making him pay for the lives he took… But I lost my own flesh and blood in doing so and I could have cost the life of earth and the universe! He told me, he shouted at me to do it! To kill him! But did I listen? No of course I didn't! And it's my fault he's gone!

That's how part of me feels, even though I felt numb from emotions I knew part of me had guilt even if it was hard too feel at the moment, but another part of me is shocked at him… He had the chance too get wished back! We could have used that last wish too send us too namek and wish him back with their dragonballs! It would have worked but he said 'no'. Don't we mean anything too him? I'm only eleven and lost my father, again! He left me when I returned from namek, he disappeared but what got me was the fact he had instant transmission but instead of coming home and spending it with his family, he trained! And now he's gone off too train again! Me, his own SON was chosen over TRAINING! He even left his own wife! He knew she was ill lately as well, always puking day and night, now she's a widow, he had a chance too live but he didn't wanna come home…

I felt stupid up there on kami's look out, I had a fake smile the whole time, no one even noticed I was really quiet, I just plastered a fake smile and dumb chit chat until I separated from everyone, then I wiped the smile of my face and tried too grasp everything. I couldn't though, everything didn't feel real, it had too be a dream right? I just rolled my own eyes at that, it felt real but it didn't at the same time, nothing could have been much worse…

Yeah I thought id know better than too say those words, when ever anyone say's that you can grantee that it will get worse! Once I got home I filed the entire story too my mother, she sobbed her eyes out for ages but I also faked smiled that but later on she asked her father, my grandfather, too leave. Once he did I got the worse ear ache ever received by her. She blamed me, like I wasn't feeling bad enough about it as it was. I started defending myself but then she slapped me a few times, it didn't hurt, she realised this after the 3rd slap. It wasn't the fact it hurt as it was nothing only a tap for my strength, it's the fact she WANTED to hurt me. I didn't even know what to do about that, I had become numb again to my feelings. The only feeling working was my shocked one. She wanted too hurt me after I said 'I didn't think cell could blow up', that I never meant too kill dad! I know I should have thought clearly at the time but she wanted too hurt me! If I was weaker than the average human how badly would the damage be from her? But then I couldn't hold in words, I told her straight.

'He didn't wanna come back anyways not like he'd wanted this family in the first place, always leaving now he's gone, his choice not mine!' And then it must have hit her that it was both our faults. She didn't do anything, she stared at the floor, and probably realising her husband would never come home as he didn't want too! Something else was bugging her but before I had chance too ask she ran too the bathroom again.

A month had pasted after the event, mother and I wasn't talking much, the uncomfortable atmosphere was perfectly surrounding around us. But the biggest shock arrived that very day…

Out of P.O.V.

"Gohan hunny stop doing your work for a second I need too tell you something." Chichi said while gently sitting on his bed.

"What is it mum?" Gohan asked Puzzled, wasn't like her too tell him too stop doing his work, in-fact she's only done it once.

"Well you know I've been ill the past few months and so…" She said while looking down.

"Yes, do you know what's wrong with you?" Gohan hoped she had he was starting too worry over her health.

"Yes, but there is nothing wrong with me… I'm pregnant…" She finally looked at him to see his reaction. It was blank, no shock, no anger no happiness… nothing. "Gohan? You understand right?"

"Yes… Are you sure? Trunks didn't say I had a brother in the future."

"Your father was dead in that time line." She pointed out.

"Yes, nothing different is it." Gohan spat out.

"Well I hoped you'd be happy for me…"

"I am… It's just another shock that's all…. Androids, Cell, Dad's death and now my baby brother or sister on the way…"

"I know it's a lot that's happened over the past few months but we got too move on, we have too face it. Your father's never coming back." He knew it had happened, he knew his father was dead before but it felt like a bubble had popped, the numbest before had broke. At that moment he was surrounded with emotions, he felt trapped and the walls were getting smaller. It was hard too breath, the feelings was drowning over him like never before. His father, he wasn't gonna see him again until his death… he wasn't gonna have his father too see him threw his life be there threw the happy occasions and the ruff times. His papa wasn't even gonna be there too see Gohan get married, or for the day Gohan's children are born, first everything…. didn't that mean anything too him up there?

"How long have you known about the baby?" Gohan had looked away the emotion over load was almost spilling out but he didn't how it as gonna spill out, Anger? Tears? Or worse, violence?

"Two days before your dad… Before, he died." Chichi said quietly the whole time she had her hand over the slight bump.

"So did he know?" Gohan was hoping he didn't, he would be extra pissed if he left with his mother in this predicament.

"No, and I should have he may have come back if so."

"Well if we aren't good enough for him I'm sure 'that' isn't."

"That' is a baby!" Chichi snapped.

"Probably not too him, I didn't mean anything too him, I can't have done if he isn't here with me! If I don't I'm sure my sib wont mean a thing too him!" Gohan couldn't take this and got up and flew out of the window anger taking over his body making him transform into his new super saiyan 2 form, he gladly destroyed a few mountains trying too ease the pain but it didn't ease it at all…

In Gohan's P.O.V

"Why can't I be normal! I don't want too be saiyan! I've ruined everything! He left us for no real reason! How can he say all the bad ones where after him! They weren't ALWAYS after him! Was cell? Vegeta at first? Nappa? Frieza at first? Or ginyu's at first? No.

And why vegeta is mad at my father for the defeat years ago? I was the one that beat vegeta when I fell upon him! I won him and he's blaming my father for this? Wait that's right he always gets the victory doesn't he! Even with cell, he's won! And frieza! Even though trunks killed that bastard! And vegeta killed the ginyu's, if it had been up too my dad they would have lived and later seeked revenge and ended up killing us all just like he lets everyone! We all could have died that day freiza returned he even sensed them arriving too earth but for some reason he didn't even transport here! What if trunks hadn't shown up? Or trunks was evil? Would he have won? Well yes if we were in trunk's timeline but how? He wouldn't have shown up he was unaware of trunk's arrival. Things just don't make sense… He only defeated Radditz with the help of piccolo but I defeated cell, the cell Jr's, garlic Jr and his men and also vegeta in a way! Vegeta defeated the ginyu's, number 20 and nappa! Trunks killed frieza and his father. He may win battles but we make sure they die so why the hell does my father get to be the hero when we make sure there is no threat living!" Gohan screamed the anger building up inside of his heart. He felt nothing but anger towards this man now, he had left them alone to fight for pleasure while they moaned his death and went threw life which he would be in if he didn't want too fight so much! "He loved fighting and the lovely food only, we come last even his friends mean more too him than they did!"

Tears was falling down his cheeks as he was powering higher and higher than he had before, he had improved his strength just at that moment from anger alone. He felt a twinge and a pull inside of him, a rush of power but before he had chance for this power to fully change he saw darkness and allowed it too take over his body. The last thing he remembers was sensing a power flying close to where his body was about too hit the floor, it was vegeta.

Hope you like it so far - the next chapter will be gohan in his teen years! - sorry if it dwells on the hate of goku but gohan is just getting in touch with his hate :P

**READ - !**

Just too let you all know I'm from England (Yorkshire part), so I can't help it if I type words I'm use too saying which might not be the words your familiar too. If words you come across you can't understand then ask I will just post up with an answer! But also I'm gonna base school, drinking, driving, jobs, sex and all rules as rules where I live cuz I will get too confused if I base it in America or something!


	2. Over the years

**Chapter 2.**** Over the years**

After his mother gave birth too a healthy young boy, Goten, She turned to alcohol as an answer, she left Gohan sitting with Goten and went too the pubs every, or every other night. Gohan let her, he had began too get to the point where he didn't give a care anymore.

She met a few men, most one night stands, she brought them back too her house, Gohan couldn't take it, not even a year since his father went and he had too sit in his room while his mother turned into a alcoholic and sleep with men she probably forgotten the name too.

She tried getting the man that left her out of her mind and it worked when she brought a one night stand back that didn't go away. Like her, he loved booze and drinking himself silly. His name was Robert Goodwin. They got drunk together went too pubs and the whole thing and in a years time got married…just two years after the death of her late husband and she now had a new husband. The alcohol problem wasn't over with either of them though.

The first 8 months of knowing the guy Gohan thought he was 'ok' but then his temper had changed he got snappy especially when he had a drink. He wanted Gohan out of his way so he sent him too off to school when Gohan was 13.

Gohan didn't want to go, all his life his mother had told him he's different, and he wasn't going to last around so many humans with such Saiyan strength let alone being the person that killed cell.

The first month's Gohan had made himself a loner, he was too shy, and many people saw he was insecure. That's when people teased him about everything, Gohan even tried changing what they teased but they found it more amusing. In the end he just tried too ignore the comments and the objects thrown his way. This stayed that way until Caz's house party occurred.

She kind of had a thing for him but told no one as she could then get bullied and loose her reputation and popularity. She invited him hopefully too get to know him better. Many went, most being 13 like her, but there was plenty of 14 - 16 year olds. She was a popular person so she wasn't surprised when loads showed up.

At first he didn't want too go, it wasn't his thing, people probably tease him anyways but his mother heard about it and sent him too it as she wanted a night alone with Rob and wanted her son too meet friends so he'd go out more often like this.

Smoking, Drinking, and drugs were at the party, his mother didn't know of course and neither did Gohan. He didn't want to get messed with that he had read a lot about drugs and how it messed you up. He was fed up of being a book worm and looked around him, people was having fun, talking, getting off with each other and everything. No one was talking too him, all because his mother made him a book worm. Anger filled in Gohan from her actions. Now he disliked both parents. Gohan shrugged it off as a teenage thing.

The school clown, the tuff guy of the lot was there as well and started pushing Gohan around. Gohan didn't want to hurt him. He wasn't the sort of kid. In fact the kid had been hitting gohan for months now. Gohan let him, didn't want trouble. But now Gohan was fed up of being pushed into a corner. The hate he felt for his mother just minutes before made anger swell up from what ash was doing too him. When Ash's fist connected to his cheek, Gohan was going to let that be the last time. In front of everyone as well, Gohan raised his leg and hit him in the stomach afterwards sent the guy flying across the room with a slight punch of his fists. Everyone was in shock and the gang backed away from Gohan. Ash on the other hand walked out of the house in pain. The kid had damaged his jaw. He couldn't move it at all. He never been so ticked off in his life or humiliated. People were laughing as he left the house. Gohan on the other hand was going to leave as well until Caz grabbed his arm.

She had knocked back a few shot's and was feeling quite horny. As she started talking too him she realised it was going to be harder than she thought. He wouldn't drink no matter how much she begged him too drink.

"Please have a drink I promise you will feel more in the mood to party." She smiled.

"No I've heard all what it does to you." He mumbled.

"Oh Gohan stop being such a goodie flipping goodie all the time and let yourself be free for a change! Listen I'm asking you to get drunk tonight not to become a alcoholic you only damage your body and mind when you drink so much! Please it wont hurt you it will make you feel so much happier it's unbelievable!" She said passing over a bottle of pure vodka.

"Well if… you say so…" Gohan took a giant gulp only to end up cringing at the slight burn down his throat and upon his lips. He, as most people, thought vodka tasted nasty but she reassured him he would enjoy more if he downed a quarter of it, he did so while complaining of his throat and lips burning after wards. The merry feeling washed over him, Gohan felt talkative, and something else he couldn't quite put his finger on. He liked what he felt and soon had more and more until he was stumbling around the living room. Being his first time drunk as well it didn't take as long as the others. He kept falling over the place, laughing and for once mixing. Many was freaked he was drunk, the goodie good, the book worm. He was around a giant group with Caz next too him, she hadn't left his side and it wasn't unnoticed by the drunken Son.

He did feel out of place when everyone lit a cigarette. A Bitchy girl called Tara asked him if he wanted one. The son hesitated in to take it being as drunk as he was he was tempted.

"I've never tried…" Gohan managed too mutter out threw the drunken tongue.

"Oh why don't you, it's just the one." She handed him her already lit one. Gohan looked at it and with the alcohol in his system he went along with it. He took it too his lips and took a deep breath of it only too cough it right back up choking. Everyone of course found him funny. After the choking he handed it back.

"How can you smoke that!"

"Oh, that's what happens too everyone's first time, but you gently breath it in and get use too it." Tara replied. Gohan tried again but he again coughed it was so strong too his lungs. All night he kept trying them though he found it a little easier even though it was still a bit hard too take.

As it turned late Gohan was totally wasted in the bathroom, he couldn't be bothered too move, lucky this girl had two bathrooms. He saw some people entering they didn't seem too care too pee while he was there. Soon Caz found the boy who seemed to be spinning. She began speaking too him, trying too be interested in him but all she really wanted was his body on hers. She had had it before; everyone knew it and she got the names 'slag' but she didn't care if she was getting called it she might as well live up to it. As an hour went by she finally got his lips on hers… After enjoying the boys sweet soft kisses, she broke from the kiss to ask him another question.

"Ever kissed before?"

"… No I haven't…" Gohan was finding he was trying a lot of things tonight…

"Really? You kiss quiet good for a beginner." She smirked and captured his soft lips in another deep kiss, only this time she began making it fiercer and the touch became more addictive to the demi saiyan.

The next morning was a bit of a blur for young Gohan, he had woken up in his birthday suit on the bathroom floor with a duvet covered over him. He had bruises from where he had fallen and his body ached, he didn't know if that was from drinking, falling or the fact he slept on the floor. As he tried too sit up he was hit with a pang from his head and a rush of dizziness. 'So this is a hang over?' he wondered. He didn't remember the night very clearly some were flashing back slowly… as he got dressed and wondered downstairs slowly he saw Caz smirking on the sofa, all the night flashed back. After kissing on the floor they got more addicted to each others touch, each touch felt like a jolt of electricity, heat wave from there toes to their faces. Each touch was new, fresh and satisfactory. They had stripped each other from their clothed prison and she found it interesting if they went in the shower… Gohan couldn't believe it. He could remember parts of it. He lost his virginity but couldn't remember much of it.

Gohan couldn't speak he had too get out. He said a quick goodbye and got into the fresh air. He then tried too fly home but noted he couldn't go very fast, it was like all his Saiyan strength was stripped from him. He started to panic when he couldn't find anything, no power, no nothing… 'Where has it gone! Cant just vanish...' He tried hitting a large rock, his hand felt pain, and he didn't even crack the thing. He decided to head home and sleep on it; perhaps hangovers and Saiyan's don't mix? He felt sick remembering the night's events… drinking, smoking, kissing… sex… he wasn't like that. And he had tried all four in one night. But his strength? Did drink destroy it? No he's seen both his father and Vegeta have a little drink at meals. Was it smoke? No cant be, otherwise trunks wouldn't have Saiyan strength because of his mother smoking while she was pregnant, she said she didn't but Gohan saw her sneak a drag here and there. 'Was it the sex? Pah! If that was the case how come your father and Vegeta are still powerful?' Gohan thought to himself. Still lost and curious he also thought of an excuse as to why Gohan didn't come home at 10 last night…

When he returned home he saw his mother was asleep so he went to bed as the events left him quite knackered. When had awoke, his mother was fine with him, she was 'busy' at the time he was suppose to had arrived she didn't know he had stayed out all night, let alone lost his sweet innocence.

The weekend dragged with Gohan thinking of that night events over and over and trying to get his strength back to normal but it wouldn't let him use it… Even though the weekend dragged it didn't drag enough by the time Monday arrived and Gohan was dreading school, Caz wasn't the type to keep things in… And ash would want a fight. Even with his power on the blitz Gohan was still quite strong but he didn't want everyone knowing about his shower events.

He was unsure on how to get to school so he tried the nimbus but he wasn't surprised when he fell threw it… he was no longer innocent was he… he was glad his school was close by (They had moved into a town once Chichi and Rob got married.)

Once he arrived he saw people looking over at him and whispering/giggling as he went by. Yep Caz had been doing what she does best, gossiping.

It had spread around school faster than a virus. Some people kept teasing with shower comments and such. He got the nickname 'shower boy' for a few months. Many guys came up too him for guy details. But some good came out of it, Drake, Micheal, Al, Ashi, Tom, Kat, Kai, Leigh, Tom, Ray, all became good friends threw this, as Michael sat next to him in history and they got talking about things. They invited him too more parties, he was very scared to go to another but he just smoked and got drunk kissed a girl, that was it. He enjoyed it more decided to do it more, it was making him popular right? But of course as a year went by the looking cool became an addiction to cigarettes.

More guys and girls became his mates, Even a girl Eraza came in his life he didn't talk too her before she was popular but a shy one. He ended up sharing a kiss with her but when they sobered they just became friends and got on very well.

Gohan was now the popular one, he had many friends, the hard ones, the popular ones, the rockers, the normal ones but he couldn't trust many of them for secrets or advice but a certain group, and he seemed to trust the rockers a lot more and just hung with them. He got Eraza in with them too, he needed her for gossip (needed to know what rumours was going around about him, he had found a lot out, and especially when Ryan Eraza's ex found out Gohan's father was dead. There were lots of rumours as to why he died. Car crash, Lung cancer and the one that hurt Gohan the most was someone saying Gohan killed him himself. Gohan found out that Ryan created the last and ended up showing him what pain really was.) And he needed her for girl advice.

His power hadn't returned and he had no idea why. The only person that would know is Vegeta, he hadn't seen him or Bulma or any of the Z gang since Trunks had left. He wasn't going to start by getting too know them again, they was his fathers mates, not his.

Gohan's style had changed too, He had cut his hair a bit and made sure it was spiked more with gel. On cold days he wore a long leather jacket or hoodies, mainly hoodies. Most days he liked wearing black t-shirts or long sleeve shirts, even went smart with actual shirts and some days he wore band style tops, he loved black. He loved the rocker style a lot for some reason, many was shocked that he actually listened too other style of music because of his dress code. Even had those gothic boots called 'new rocks'. He had the ones with the studs and chains, however he didn't wear them much, any black trainers would do him.

But his rocker dress made some people turn away from him. He didn't care, he was still quite popular and he wouldn't care if he wasn't because his mates weren't stuck up.

Both of his parents was aware he lost his powers and his step father was glad… If Gohan made one mistake he was at the other end of a fist. His mother didn't know and he thought she wouldn't care if so. But he liked breaking the rule's it was a nervous but good feeling. Like trying not to get caught, the thrill of it was so enjoyable. He was always invited too house party's, he was the first one invited. He had tried many drugs such as cocaine. He took that only once… He was stupid but not that stupid too get addicted to such strong addictive shit.

He had taken X but only took it a few times he rather get stoned and he knew that he could stop weed when ever he liked but he didn't want to yet he loved the feeling it was a tad addictive but he knew it wasn't too addictive too make it take over his life. He could live without it and proved his ex girlfriend lilly that by taking a month without it he didn't crave it but he preferred it than being normal.

Sex was the addictive part. He wasn't hype about sex until he had his 2nd girlfriend. Before he only had his first time but he just remember blur's of it. When he finally slept with Amanda (his second girlfriend) he found sex good but then his 3rd girl came along and he enjoyed it even more. He had a few one night stands and 6 girlfriends' altogether and at age of 15 he loved sex, booze and weed. He didn't care anymore he hated his family (apart from Goten) but loved his social live.

(Gohan's Life now, based in December 2004)

Gohan slammed his fist down on his alarm clock that had a chicken clucking out. That was another he broke this week. He finally got out of bed and wondered too the bathroom. He had an image too take care off and needed a bath everyday. He didn't have to be worried about being disturbed at 6:30am. After bathing he got ready for school. His little brother had slept though it all even the alarm clock; he was such a heavy sleep just like his father. If it wasn't bad he had the looks, and personality of him but it was a consent reminder of someone he lost. He then went to school again on an empty stomach. He didn't eat much anymore. Food wasn't an issue for him he just slowly went of it, some days he doesn't eat at all. He had too pack extra today he was sleeping over at Ashi's again. Gohan slept at her house a lot but they were just friends, he needed somewhere to crash after piss up's or pub trips, tonight he was going to his first nightclub, that didn't have a band playing everyone went but Gohan just wasn't allowed before, so he's decided to sneak out tonight and see how that goes.

He arrived at school a bit early but started talking too a girl called Kim; there was a rumour she had the hot's for him so he did a test to see if she was. He wasn't interested but he liked to see if things were true. Eraza soon arrived with Ashi in toe, she seemed quite pissed off.

"Let me guess, time of month?" He laughed only too receive a death stare.

"Yes so don't fuck with me today Gohan! My dad and I had an argument again that's all but it's ticked me off." She replied while slamming her bag down on the desk and slamming her stuff out.

"Well what were you arguing about?"

"Because I'm going out with Kyle, and he doesn't want me too grow the fuck up!" Eraza screamed getting the whole class looking at her.

"Well I heard dad's are like that over there little girls." Gohan said while putting a comforting arm around her. "Which is a good job he doesn't know your not so sweet or innocent."

"Yea but I am sweet and innocent compared too you." She stated.

"Anyone is."

"Hey I was thinking of having a tattoo on my lower back, could you come with me too have it done? I need some one's hand too squeeze the shit out of." She had a smile on her face now.

"Oh thanks… yea sure I guess I can cancel my plans too get my hand broken."

"Ok slip last lesson then because I want it done by tonight." She grinned.

"Easy for you to be happy I have two choice's 1 stay and do English, get a shout and 1 hours detention for not showing too my last detention or go and have my hand broke… hmmmm."

"Hey." Kai appeared soaking wet. "Fucking rain! And they call this summer!"

"Please you're not PMT'ing as well are you! One of you is bad enough!" Gohan panicked.

"Sorry I didn't pick my time rota!" Kai snapped a bit too much. Michael appeared behind seeing the girl go off on a blitz attack so he did total turn around, before the girls saw him, and sat front today, he wasn't surprised Gohan ran to joined him.

Lessons went by slowly but Gohan dropped him clothes of with Ashi and ran into the toilets with Eraza, if anyone saw them there was going to be a rumour they were having fun, but really they were just sneaking out, but as they was going to sneak they heard footsteps and hid in the bogs. Someone entered and checked the room after locked the toilets on her way out.

"Gohan?" Eraza managed too make out from the other toilet.

"I know. Where locked in I told you the boy's room is better!"

"It's dirty!"

"This is dirtier! Trust me! Our looks like heaven!" Gohan squealed.

"Why is your voice so different?" she asked clueless.

"Because I have a peg on my nose, I telling ya! You girls are scrubbers!" Before Eraza replied in laughter the keys started too unlock the door.

"Right come out I heard voices in here!" Mrs Ross called out. A teacher, that of course, hated Gohan.

"5900" Gohan muttered, before long the blonde started crying.

"Open the door madam." Came another teacher called Mr Andrews.

"I – I Cant. You will…" She trailed off crying. Gohan unlocked his door only for the teacher to shout at him for being in the girls.

"Excuse me mister! DO YOU KNOW WHERE YOU ARE!" Mr Andrews shouted at the teen, he was a gym teacher so he was always shouting.

"I had too, she was a real mess. She's having home troubles at the moment and well… Someone in the class saw her crying and started teasing her more she had to get out and I just had to see if she was ok…" Gohan had convincing expression and in his voice it sounded true. Eraza almost came out crying her eyes out.

"Please I just… cant cope with it today, please don't send me back…" She cried and Mrs Ross hugged her while she cried.

"Come too my office and I shall find a solution, and Gohan you come too I need too write a note for your teacher too explain your absence. They nodded and asked her if she would let them talk for five minutes too make sure she was ok. Once she was out of sight they laughed there heads off.

"Fucking hell you're a good liar!" Gohan tried holding in laughter.

"Me! What about you with the sorry face!"

"Let's escape before she comes back again!" They laughed and sneaked outside the building too the main road, free.

"So what you having done?" Gohan asked while on the bus.

"Tribal or a heart." She smiled. "Does it hurt?"

"Didn't hurt me, It's more like a burning scratch. Eating a red hot McDonald's apple pie hurts more! God is there any need for those things to be so damn hot!" He stressed.

"No there isn't grandpa now tell me about the good old days will ya." She smirked.

"Oh ha-ha I can complain once in awhile if I want! You complain over which tampons are crap so I'm entitled too complain over my food!" Gohan said that a little too loud and all the old folk on the bus turned and looked. Eraza just sank in her chair.


	3. Haunted

**Anyhow ****NOTE**** here, sum names have changed. Sorry bout the delays but next one shall be between now and 3 months time, after July I might update more because I'm having surgery and I won't be able to leave the house for a few weeks (yes I'm already dreading it!) so many updates expected then! ****Yes I know Gohan's birthday is in May sometime but in this fic its January so er sorry bout that! ' Just realized how bad ive wrote this hehe**

**Chapter 3.**** Haunted **

Eraza got her tattoo, she said she couldn't feel much but Gohan was the one nursing a crushed hand. Gohan had tattoo's before on his arm and one on his back. His arm was a tribal pattern but with barb wire wrapped as the pattern and two female names ever so slightly noticeable between two parts of the wire, but the writing is quite small you have to be very close to read it. The one on his back is of his name in very stylish patterns, each letter trails down the spine, Gohan had that done when he was drunk and on a dare so he not so bothered about it. Neither of these are in color. He didn't like the idea of colored tattoo's, his opinion they looked too disgusting.

Gohan managed to get home in time before his mum would start her usual rants. As he gathered up his gear he slipped it under his bed so no one would notice anything, he had to look the scene for three reasons, to Get served, Look stylish and to get laid, Gohan didn't worry about getting served in pubs, he looked over 18 as it was. Finally

"Gohan!" Came a scream and a small figure zooming down the stairs. "Missed you!" The youngster jumped into Gohan's arms for a giant hug, his eyes as wide as saucers he happily squeezed his older brother till he knew he couldn't breathe.

"Hello Goten, how was school?" Gohan asked showing interest, even though at year one at school was mainly coloring and counting up to ten he tried showing an interest.

"We had a book read to us by this really smelly teacher, it was about a cat. It said 'good morning good yawning' then this girl tried kissing me so I ran away, girls have germs so trunks says… I have to share class with him, he's older in year two, year ones and twos have to share..." Goten pouted.

"Trunks what? Trunks brief?" Gohan asked curiously.

"Yea! Do you know him?"

"No not really, anyway why don't you go and wash up before mum asks's you to!" Gohan suggested so he could go in his room and enjoy a nice smoke. Goten did as he was told and ran to the bathroom. Gohan plonked himself down and started taking puffs out of the little stick. He sometimes wished he hadn't gotten into this habit, costs too much and even his mum had started noticing the drop in his weekly allowance. He sorted threw his clothes and settled on a just normal black long sleeved, plain shirt. He now just had to wait till nine and say he was going to bed but sneak out instead. His mother wouldn't let him go, She didn't want him in the house much as he use to be back when he was a child but a part of her still saw her little boy despite how much she shows uninterested in him, Mothers.

Goten had already finished at eating his pile within minutes, His elder brother just shoved the food to Goten, Gohan didn't eat like a Saiyan, if anything Gohan had turned almost completely human… However he didn't eat tonight, as he would get drunk faster. After tea it was 'late' and Goten fell asleep in the bed next to his brother, yes even with a house in the city they still shared, however the new room was being decorated, Goten's room obviously, like his mother would go to the trouble if it was Gohan's room. Soon the eldest son heard the noise which haunted him every night.

"God I wished he close his mouth when he falls asleep." Gohan whispered now irritated and put the pillow slightly over the youths head, it wouldn't suffocate him, Gohan did this every night, even some pegs now and then and smelly socks… though the kid dreamt he was being chased by a giant cheese block that was going to eat him, but then Goten remembered you can eat cheese so it turned to be his best dream ever.

Knowing his brother was dead to the world, Gohan slid out of the sheets and climbed out of the opened window, he was as quiet as a mouse and he noticed he was starting to become a pro in escaping.

Gohan raced down to the 'crown', his mates now favorite pub but lately they started to come down on the girls ID, not guys though some underage girl was pictured on the net flashing her tits off at a club they were off to tonight, of course they didn't know she was underage till the school she went too called and reported it. Since then a lot of people have been refused from entry all over town. Don't you hate it when one person ruins it for the rest of it because they can't keep themselves covered?

As Gohan entered the pub he got a lot of 'heya's' from the whole gang; Michael, ray, ashi, kai, al, Leigh, tom, kim and eraza. Many were going to turn up later at the club. He glanced around at what they was doing, ray and al were acting like they were about to be separated forever with all the kissing they were doing, Michael was looking ok-ish but only two people really knew (One being Gohan himself) that the guy was hurting. Kai was being her normal self and chatting like mad to Leigh, tom was stoned up to the eye balls, kim was twiggling her thumbs bored, ashi was looking cute as always with the dread locks falling over her shoulders (clip on) so Gohan settled next to eraza, she of course looked stunning tonight.

The night started of fantastic, no one got asked for ID and they were all just chatting like they haven't seen each other for weeks when it had only been a few hours. Michael himself had to drop the bomb on Gohan and make things slightly uncomfortable. Michael and Leigh had recently been a couple, it ended badly, however his joy for not wearing condoms was now gone as Leigh was pregnant, and keeping it. How can you answer someone when they tell you there ex is pregnant? Nothing. This incident drifted off as everyone geared up for the club. That started out great too as the bad was forgotten, though Michael was grabbing Leigh's drinks off her, already becoming a protective dad he thought. Gohan however met a few girls, nothing different there, he was use to meeting and more with the girls. In the last few months he seems to just love one night stands now, love has blown out of the window.

As Gohan's first time to this 'Fobb' Club he liked it a lot, good music had a good mix of dance, heavy metal, punk, and many other types of rock. The place was a tip itself, but the company was more than enough to bring him again. Of course Gohan kissed a few girls, but they seemed too goody good to even consider more, they wanted the relationships, as soon as the word was mentioned Gohan ran like his was arse was on fire to find his mates so they could save him.

As the night ended at 3am they all ran to taxi's, Eraza was also joining them tonight as he boyfriend dumped her because he met a girl tonight, she wasn't happy at first but now she's had so much to drink she finds tiny things like, wood for example, very funny. Gohan was just stoned and staring at the lights going past in the taxi, his only problem now was weed sometimes makes him horny, and tonight was one of those nights which isn't good since he is returning with two girls and had to cover up the bulge in his trousers.

He was also dreading waking up at 6am, Goten always wakes up at 7 – 8ish so Gohan had to leave early to get there before the kid mentions his absence. He could just fly home but last time he tried that he crashed into a tree and woke up in the morning VERY cold, he was lucky not to become ill, he didn't fancy taking another risk like that again.

"Make your selves at home." Ashi stumbled in and crashed on the sofa. Eraza just went to the fridge and got out a lot of food as for Gohan he tried to go to toilet but Eraza kept asking him to stay.

"pleeese cumon stay I need some to hold me" She swayed.

"No I gotta go seriously!" Gohan tried making his way to toilet to take care of his 'problem'.

"Give me a good reason!"

"Fine I have a boner please let me go and wank myself off!"

Eraza started laughing like a hyena that had a thorn up its arse, so he took the moment to run and enjoy his hand. In the toilet he had been going at it for sometime now, he could hear things breaking downstairs and Eraza laughing again which kept putting him off. When he thought he finally was about to go, the door opened and eraza came crashing on the floor wanting to know what he was up too. Gohan had never zipped up his trousers so fast, he was surprised he didn't trap it with the speed.

"Hey Gohan, you cum yet!" She again started to laugh as the guy just sat on the toilet lid nearly in tears and red in the face.

"Nope, so PLEASE can you leave!" Gohan was nearly in tears, it felt like he was being teased and he hoped some one up there would just let him cum already.

"Hehe maybe I could help?" She had a devilish smirk on her face.

"Now I know you're wasted." Gohan laughed at the girl that was properly seeing double at this moment in time.

"Maybe!" Was the last thing the blonde said before passing out leaving poor Gohan finally have a chance to go. He picked up the blonde and placed her on a bed which he was also sharing he climbed in after the struggle with the paralytic blonde and soon settled.

Many things were running threw his mind at this moment, he felt like the walls were suffocating him and closing in each time he breathed.

The walls seemed to disappear but a loud crashing sound replaced this fear, the sound of metal and glass clashing and bending sounded deadly and most of all fearful.

As the car flipped over all Gohan could here was the sound of a female's voice screaming his own name before her voice was cut of by her scream of agonizing pain. Gohan tried to help the girl but every time he moved he seemed to be stuck in the same spot. Just as he thought he was close enough another crash was inherited.

Gohan shot up in bed covered in sweat, he looked around the room to see he was laid next to Eraza, "Just that dream again..." Many would say it was a dream but Gohan knew this nightmare was haunting him for awhile and would continue in doing so. He felt an arm wrap around him and he soon felt safer and more able to relax. The exhaustion soon took over again.

"Gohan, GOHAN!" The sound of skin connecting echoed the room and Eraza tried using what strength she had to wake the heavy sleeper up.

"What the fuck!" Gohan shot up. "What!" Gohan said rubbing his sore face.

"Its nearly 7! You overslept you moron!" Eraza snapped back, crossing her arms pissed off.

"Sorry for snapping, thanks for waking me up, but next time tell me something sexual and I will move!"

"I did, I even took off my bra!"

"Damn… erm any chance I can fall back asleep?"

"Like there is a chance of me twisting your balls?"

"Fair enough! Cya later babes!" Gohan kissed her on the cheek and ran down the stairs in seconds. He was still drunkish so he was flying very carefully, he only hit one house on his journey this time. He reeked of many things so he knew to do washing before anyone awoke and came ten feet near the stench.

"Are you sure this is the right choice? I don't want you changing your mind again!" Dende called into the nothingness, if anyone saw him he would be put in a nut house for sure, but yet again he was green so doubt they would go anyway near him.

"Yes Dende, I want to come home, I made the wrong choice, I miss chichi, Bulma and Gohan, even Vegeta so yes wish me back little guy." Goku called threw using king kai's telepathic gift.

"Ok Goku, we have all dragon balls, so we shall be seeing you shortly!" Dende smiled and looked over at his other green friend, who didn't look too thrilled. "What's up piccolo you not happy about his return?"

"Yes it would be nice to have Goku back." He stated without even moving his mysterious like stance.

"Then why aren't you looking it?" Dende asked now concerned.

"I haven't looked at them for a few years but last time I checked on Goku's family, they weren't his family anymore. Goku is not going to take this too well. I know that for sure."

Gohan just finished putting his clothes threw a gentle wash and was more than happy to climb into his haven, bed. Gohan climbed into the warm sheets enjoying every blissful moment of it, when he heard Goten move out of the bed. He knew it was too good to be true.

"Wake up, wake up brother!" The youth screamed trying to wake up the already woke up Gohan.

"Please go away." Gohan started to cry.

"No we slept AGES come on lets get breakfast!" Gohan jumped on the elders head and then ran down stares to pig out on Saturdays fry ups leaving a poor teenager crying.

He was so exhausted but even through the tiredness the extra power level that reappeared on earth didn't go unnoticed by the teenager.

"It can't be him… can it?"

Another chapter done, now I can finally sleep…. zzzzzzzzzz


	4. note!

heya! i kno i kno been a long time! i havent forgotten my stories at all, truth is, last year was the worse year ever for me had alot of crap that was unbelievable happen! not going to go into detail with them but been threw a rolla coaster ride the whole friggin year... now that im back to normal my main priority is my col work as i did fall behind but gettin on top with things now! and im starting my final project in less than two weeks, as soon as that done, i will post more regularly! so sorry about the wait havent done it on a purpose just, had alot on and i dont know how i managed to catch up on my col work never mind have time for this haha neways will post soon for defo, going into hospital and i got to spend 1-2 week in bed afterwards! plenty of time to catch up! hope your all ok and thankyou for my reviews and being patient with me:)


End file.
